Tantalized
by LucidRainDrops
Summary: Maka is forced on a solo mission where she first meets Doctor Stein in his sadistic laboratory.      ONE-SHOT


FanFiction Pairing Stein/Maka

Summary: Introducing Doctor Stein! Maka is sent on a solo mission to retrieve the genious meister.

Note: You've probably seen this episode. You know you thought the same thing. 

* * *

><p>One-Shot<p>

Rated M for Mature Audiences.

It's not so graphic that you'll have nightmares. Don't worry about it. But it's descriptive enough.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean NO-ONE can come with me?" Maka's hands were in fists as she watched the two boys in bed sipping cups of broth, Tsubaki at Black Star's Side handing him a tissue.<p>

"I... I'm sorry Maka! I would but I have to take care of Black Star now that he's immobilized!"

"I'm not immobilized! I can still go!" Black Star nearly jumped out of bed but Tsubaki used her motherly strength and shoved him back down.

"NO. You. Can't." She stated firmly, smiling almost sadistically.

"W-well there's no reason I can't g-go I'm not as bad as... uh... Black..." Soul's voice trailed off as he felt Tsubaki's eyes on him. "Star..." His voice ended in a quiet, mouse-like tone and he muttered something as he returned to sipping his soup.

"Maka, they got eachother sick... I guess we'll have to stay behind. And I have to take care of them." Tsubaki got to her feet and approached Maka. "Um... here, take this." She pulled out a scyth from virtually nowhere and handed it to her. "I know it won't be as powerful, but I think... you can channel your power into this just the same."

Maka sighed quietly, reaching out to the weapon with a frown on her face. "Solo mission, huh..." She grabbed it and turned around.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what kind of guy this 'Stein' Is..." Maka hesitated at the front gate. The violet sky beyond the laboratory made the entire area ominous and intimidating, but she shook off the bad feeling and started to walk forward until one of the doors up ahead started to creak open, darkness nearly radiated out.<p>

She inhaled, holding her breath and waiting, her expression hardened and she watched with determination and strong will as she mentally prepared for anything that might come out. Waiting for it, she stood there alone before the dark, open doors. Something that sounded like rapidly squeaking wheels approached in the darkness and the sound grew louder.

Tension filled the air but she still waited, watching until...

-Boom- Stein was propelled backwards out of his chair onto the ground as the wheels hit the doorway. He got back up and brushed himself off, getting back into his chair and muttering something. "Damn it! It still doesn't feel quite right..." He twisted the screw through his head slowly, once, twice, humming to himself in thought. "Maybe that'll take care of it."

Maka blinked, watching him with mild disbelief, he stopped twisting the screw and pulled his chair back into the laboratory. "Let's try that again." He stated to himself, completely ignoring Maka's prescence. Moments later after staring into a dark doorway again, Maka found herself watching Stein repeat the exact same process and propell himself out of his chair, landing on his back. Her jaw dropped a bit in shock, she was trying to figure out whether he was doing something so stupid-looking on purpose.

"Is this guy... for real?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ah, is there something you needed, kid?" Stein, still laying on his back, asked her.

"Yes! You're the one who did that to our teacher! You turned him into a Zombie!"

"Oh, so you must be from the Academy..." He lifted his chair back up and sat in it backwards, resting his arms on the back of the chair as he watched her.

"Why would you do that to him? Revenge?"

"No no no." Stein waved away her assumption and continued. "Experimentation and Observation." His eyes glinted as he spoke. "That's all a true scientist cares about... and I AM a scientist. Everything in the world is a test subject, and that includes myself. "

Maka watched him, the air changed and she drew in a slow breath. Something strange was happening and she couldn't yet identify it. "Your soul isn't very stable... but it's earnest and strong willed." He said suddenly, which surprised her. Her eyes widened and she suddenly understood. He could see her soul, in a manner much more experienced than how she could see souls. He did it so easily!

"So then you're a meister! And you can even read the _character_ of the soul... only the best meisters can do that." She observed, fisting her hands again and watching him tensely as he smirked at her statement.

"I've heard about you. You're... Maka, right?" He leaned forward onto his chair. "You can see spirits like this too?"

Maka stiffened, blinking before answering, "Oh... well... of course!" She forced a smile.

Entertained, he smiled again. "And yet your soul seems confused. How cute." He watched her.

"Sh-shut up!" Maka snapped, a blush pervading through her features, "Quit it! Just stop looking at my soul, okay?" Stein was about to speak again, when she cut him off, irritated, "I've come here on a mission, so... so be serious!" She pointed a finger at him.

He paused, watching her for a moment, considering what she had said. "I believe it's time to start the experiment now." He smiled, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"Hyaa!" Maka pulled out her weapon from her back and swung it heavily at Stein, he easily slid out of the way and looked at her as he twisted the screw in his head and spoke.

"Scyth Meister Maka... hmm... " He put his fist in his palm when he struck the memory, "Ah! you're Spirit's Daughter!" He pointed at her, pleased that he had known.

"How would you know?" She held her scythe tightly, carefully watching him.

"I remember even today... he looks so peaceful in his sleep." He recalled. "Ahh." He sighed, feeling the nostalgia and watching her with a glimmer of light encompasing his glasses. "I wonder... what kind of a subject you would make." he wondered aloud. Maka stiffened upon those eerie words, the brief image ran through her mind and she swallowed. Being chained in a dark, secluded room? what kind of experiment would take place?

She snapped out of it when Stein rolled towards her quickly in his chair, his hands forward as he prepared to deliver a quick blow. Maka prepared to block it, focusing her energy into the scythe and taking her stance.

Impact, Maka felt his energy tunnel through the blade and rumble up her arms. "Ah!" She gasped suddenly, as the scythe's long handle snapped in two in her hands and the pieces of the destroyed scythe skidded off behind her. Also affected by the blow, Maka was sent flying back, she hit the ground and lost her breath. "Ugh..." She gasped, "What... did you just do?" She panted, alarmed by her lack of weapon, Maka decided that she had limited combat options now and would have to rely on her agility and strength. "You're attacking with... your soul directly!"

Stein stood up from his chair, tall, with piercing tired eyes behind his glimmering glasses. "Let's see here... how should I begin my experiment?" He pondered, holding up two fingers like a pair of scissors. Maka watched him with wide, fear-struck eyes, her heart beating faster as she attempted to calculate her next move.

"Oh look, your soul is fretting. You really are adorable, Maka." Stein smirked, striking an irritable cord in Maka, who charged at Stein with a battle cry.

"Hyaa!" She punched at Stein, but he held up one hand and forceful, green, electrical sparks flew everywhere and knocked her back. But before she hit the ground, Stein seized the girl casually by the hair, bringing her back closer to him. "Ngh! L-let me go!" She struggled, reaching for her hair where he held her.

Stein ignored her pleas and took the edge of her shirt, lifting it up without another thought. "What lovely skin." He sounded pleased. "Simply lovely. Now, where should I _insert _the knife first?" Pulling out a black marker, Stein pressed it's cold tip to Maka's hip bone and dragged it up to her rib cage. She shivered at the sudden, cold feel of it, her eyes darting around for something she could grab, punch, kick. Stein made another mark across her stomach, crossing with the vertical one he just made. "Let's see what I can do with you." He pulled her head back by her hair as he spoke in a low, dark voice.

"HYAA!" Maka brought her elbow into Stein's abdomen, momentarily shoving him away so that there was space in between them. She lept away and stood apart from him, watching him, panting, with now-dazed eyes. She stood in battle stance, waiting for his next move. But instead, he hesitated. He looked suprised, then amused. He smirked at her and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Wh-what's so funny, _Stein_?" She glared at him.

"Oh nothing," Stein closed his eyes and lifted his hands in a shrug. "I simply didn't expect your soul to tell me you were so aroused."

"Again with my so-uh-" Maka cut herself off, startled by what he said. "I-I am NOT aroused!" She whispered loudly, attempting to glare at him but managing only a pout.

"..." Stein raised an eyebrow at her and she inhaled quickly, lifting her chin as she watched him. She took a step back away from him, feeling her face heating up.

"That can't be..."

"Oh that's quite alright, Maka. If you like being experimented on _this_ much then you'll make things _much _easier."

"N-no!" She resisted his words, even though his deep, persuasive voice got to her, making her shiver again and feel butterflies. "I can't... you... you can't just-!"

"But I can." Stein nearly appeared behind her at lightning speed. She gasped and turned her head. He had seized her arms with one hand and had a knife in the other.

"NO!" Maka struggled, trying to pull from him even though he was much stronger. "I-!" She breathed, her head dropping. She felt immobilized and helpless, and at the same time, everything he said made her so chaotic inside.

"Still?" Stein sighed, his knife stilled in the air. Still holding her by the wrist, he turned her around to look at him, and was suprised yet again by the out-of-breath, intoxicated look on her face. It was almost as if she couldn't bear being in contact with him at all. He hesitated, her eyes were dark and narrowed, daring, full of an unexpected lust. And when his eyes dropped to her chest, her soul was raging.

"Just let me go." She heaved.

Uncertain at this point, Stein looked into her eyes with his tired, dark ones. "But if I do that then-" He muttered, too quiet for her to hear.

"What? Why can't you just let me go? I'll come back with Soul and we'll beat you easily!" She glared at him, and the flustered, dissheveled look to her was almost unbearable cute. Stein blinked at his own thoughts and felt something come over him. He couldn't help it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Maka inhaled sharply, perplexed by his sudden actions. But she didn't struggle, Maka's eyes closed and she felt her heart speed up as he kissed her.

"What are you..." She lifted her chin as he trailed his tongue down her neck and kissed it passionately.

"You really are just darling, Maka." he smirked, biting her softly. Maka flinched at the feel of his teeth and she reached her shaking hands up to tangle in his perfectly silvery, platinum blond hair.

Maka swallowed, getting goosebumps from his mouth on her. Her eyes fluttered open and she suddenly remembered something very vital. "Wait! Th-they can see us-I..." She shyed away from him and raised her shoulders in embarrassment. "Lord Death and that magic mirror thing... they can-"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Stein stated calmly, "I put up a barrier quite a while ago, I'm suprised you didn't notice, Maka."

She blinked, realizing what he said and what that meant now. "So... so that means that you intend on..." Maka looked up at him suddenly in suprise.

Stein smirked and approached her, taking her by the hips and backing her up as he kissed her collar bone, "Nn-" Maka gasped, his lips sending pleasure down her. He had picked her up quite easily and proceeded to kiss her as he walked back into the lab with her.

"So smooth... I wonder what you taste like." Stein had set her down on a clean hospital-like bed and had her legs dangling over the edge. Maka stiffened when he said this, unsure of what he meant exactly. "Commencing the first level of this experiment." He pressed Maka's back flat onto the bed and he slipped her skirt off.

"W-wait!" Maka exclaimed, as Stein discarded her skirt off to the side where she couldn't see it.

"Experiment commenced," He easily removed her panties and began to trail his hands down her hip bones. He kissed from her belly button down and proceeded to spread her legs by her knees with his hands.

"Wh-what are you- wait, are you going to-?"

"No, don't worry this won't hurt at all, darling Maka." He assured her calmly, and she let out a heavy sigh that was sitting in her throat. "But I will need you to scream for me." He said, before dipping his head down and beginning to move his tongue in circles.

Maka shreiked in suprise at the feel of him, her nails dug into the bed and her skin crawled with pleasure. He started lapping and she gasped. "Nh!" She gasped through her teeth, her head thrown back. Stein had thrown her legs over his shoulders and sped up his pace. She squirmed, overflowing with feeling and her mind racing. Stein stopped his actions for a moment and looked up at the slightly disappointed girl, she looked down at him and he smirked as he spoke.

"Louder."

Maka swallowed, nodding in compliance with him. And he knew that at this point, she would do whatever he wanted.

"Ah! Stein! Ah! Hahh-!" Maka arched her back as he continued, meanwhile running his hands up her legs and fingers spreading across her stomach. His other firm, warm hand slid down and under her leg and lifted it up, spreading her legs apart even further.

As he somehow sped up even more, Stein could feel Maka heating up and tensing. She was just about to reach her peak. Before that happened, Stein gathered a subtle kind of soul energy and directed it straight through her, electrifyingly euphoric. The girl was thrilled and felt a spur of juices flowing through her, one last blissful moan escaped from her lips. "Stein!" She gasped, panting, pulsing, intoxicated with lust. Stein drew his mouth away from her for a moment and ran his hands up her shaking frame, he quickly returned one back down and slid one finger in to feel her tight, pulsating zone.

Kissing her neck again, Stein ran a hand up her shirt as he meanwhile stroked and then abandoned her already-satisfied wet spot. He traced his fingers over her small breasts, sending more pleasure, rapture, through the girl. Her shirt was pushed up so that only a very slight angle of her chest was visible. Removing his hands from under her shirt and bra, He crawled halfway over her, laced their fingers together and touched his lips to hers, where she greeted him eagerly.

She was obviously exhausted, from both the battle and such overwhelming pleasure. The girl felt her eyes close and Stein smirked. He stopped kissing her and crawled off the bed. Retrieving her underwear and skirt.

* * *

><p>"You earned a passing grade, congradulations."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka, you look exhausted." Soul rested his cheek in his palm. "how did you manage to beat that guy all an your own? And on top of it... that zombie..."<p>

"Hm?" Maka glanced over at Soul from her seat next to him. "I don't really remember." She blinked. Narrowing her eyes. "I guess that whole mission wasn't a dream after all." She put a finger to her lips and thought long and hard on it.

"Huh?" Soul looked at her, she seemed to be a little frustrated that she couldn't remember. "And I wonder if they've hired a new teacher yet to replace Cid." He wondered to himself as he waited for her to say something.

"Oh!" She suddenly said, holding up a finger as she struck the memory.

The doors burst open and the wheels of his chair hit the bottom of the doorframe. The man was sent flying into the classroom spinning in circles across the floor until he reached the center of the room. On his back, Stein opened up a small textbook where he lay, and spoke to the classroom in a completely composed voice.

"Alright class, are we ready to get started?"

"Ah!" Maka pointed at him, standing up out of her chair immediately with her face completely flushed and shocked. "It-Its!" She stuttered.

Twisting the screw in the side of his head, Stein glanced up from his book to look at Maka and gave her a friendly smile. "I'd like you to take your seat please, Maka." Stein asked. And the girl, with a bead of sweat rolling down her temple, completely embarrased by the knowing look he had, complied. Sitting with her hands in her lap, she tapped her fingers together nervously and dropped her head.

"Yes sir." She squeaked quietly.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
